The Return of the Digi-Destined
by Baby Mo
Summary: It's been two years since the Digidestined was in the Digital World battling Apocalymon. That's when Cody, Armadillomon, Yolei and Hawkmon was killed by Apocalymon before the Digidestined could defeat him. Now Gennai gives the Digidestined a message from the Digimon Sovereigns that some of the evil has returned to the Digital World. Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.
1. Gennai's Message

**Human World: Izzy's Place:**

Izzy's computer starts to beep and a message appears on his computer and says it's from Gennai. The message reads the _**Digital** **World** **is** **in** **danger** **old** **enemies** **have** **return. **_Izzy calls Tai and the others and tells them the message Gennai sent. Izzy tells them they need to meet him at his place. Tai, Matt, Sora, Kari, Mimi, T.K., Joe, Davis and Ken meet Izzy at his place.

They all are trying to figure out what Gennai is talking they all know what happen in the last battle with Apocalymon when he used Darkness Zone on them. That's when Cody, Armadillomon, Yolei and Hawkmon all jumped in front of them and took attack from Apocalymon and got deleted. It took all they had to defeat Apocalymon without Cody, Armadillomon, Yolei and Hawkmon. Izzy computer starts to beep and breaks them from the past. Then Gennai gets on the screen and says, "I have bad news for you some of the evil digimon have returned including Piedmon and Puppetmon." Izzy asks, "How can that be, we deleted them?"

Gennai says, "Something managed to restore their data." Then Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gatomon, Palmon, Patamon, Gomamon, V-mon and Wormmon shows up beside Gennai. Then Gennai says, "I gave your digimon power to Digivolve to Champion, Ultimate and Mega plus two of you will have the power to Biomerge." Gennai said, "I will give you the coordinates to meet me and your digimon." Izzy asks, "Does the Digimon Sovereigns know who is behind it?" Gennai say, "Whoever it is they haven't shown themselves."

Izzy puts the coordinates in the computer and says to Davis, "Open the Digi Gate." Davis gets out his digivice and points it to the computer and said, "Digi Port open." The gate opens and they all go through the gate to the Digital World.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	2. The Sovereign's Gift

**Digital World: File Island:**

Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, T.K., Kari, Davis and Ken made it to the coordinates that Gennai gave them. Then Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gatomon, Palmon, Patamon, Gomamon, V-mon and Wormmon shows up with Gennai. The Digidestined greeted Gennai and went to their digimon partners. Gennai pulls out a orb and said, "This is the power that the Digimon Sovereigns gave me to give to you." Gennai opens the orb and a white beam hits all of the digimon and the Digidestined. Then Tags and Crests appears on the Digidestined.

The Crest of Courage appears in Tai's Tag.

The Crest of Friendship appears in Matt's Tag.

The Crest of Love appears in Sora's Tag.

The Crest of Sincerity appears in Mimi's Tag.

The Crest of Knowledge appears in Izzy's Tag.

The Crest of Reliability appears in Joe's Tag.

The Crest of Hope appears in T.K.'s Tag.

The Crest of Light appears in Kari's Tag.

The Crest of Kindness appears in Ken's Tag.

The Crest of Miracles appears in Davis's Tag.

Izzy said, "I didn't think that there was a Tag and Crest of Miracles made I thought only the Digiegg of Miracles was in existence." Then Gennai said, "The Digimon Sovereigns made it to help V-mon and Wormmon to DNA Digivolve to Paildramon and to Mega Digivolve to Imperialdramon." So the Digidestined all received their Tags and Crests. Then Gennai said, "With this power all of your digimon can go to Champion, Ultimate and Mega and V-mon and Wormmon can DNA Digivolve to Utimate and Mega plus Agumon can Biomerge with Tai to make a stronger Mega and Gabumon can Biomerge with Matt to make a stronger Mega."

Davis ask, "Why is Tai and Matt the only two that can Biomerge for?" Gennai says, "Cause Tai and Matt was the only two that was able to go to Mega before anyone else was able to digivolve to Mega."

After they received the Tags and Crests and the power. Gennai give Izzy coordinates to the first place that they have to go to in Izzy's computer. Gennai said, "You need to fly off here you guys need Imperialdramon." Davis and Ken said, "You guys ready." and V-mon and Wormmon said, "Yes."

"V-mon Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"XV-mon"

"Wormmon Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"Stingmon"

"XV-mon, Stingmon DNA Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves together)_

"Paildramon"

"Paildramon Mega Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"Imperialdramon"

Now all the Digidestined get in the compartment on Imperialdramon's back and flew off to File City.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	3. File City

**Digital World: File City:**

File City is a sprawling metropolis and one of the few areas of civilization on File Island. File City acts as the major setting in the Digital World. Imperialdramon made it to File City. The Digidestined all gets out of the compartment on Imperialdramon's back. Imperialdramon de-digivolves back to V-mon and Wormmon. Tai says, "We need to split up in five teams of two and try to get information on who is behind this." Izzy says, "That's a good idea we might get more information that way."

So Tai says, "Izzy and Joe you guys go north and try to get information, Kari and T.K. you two go east and try to get information, Mimi and Sora you girls go west and try to get information, Davis and Ken you guys go south and try to get information, Matt and me will go to the center of town to try to get information from here." So with that Izzy and Joe went north, Kari and T.K. went east, Mimi and Sora went west, Davis and Ken went south and Tai and Matt went to the center of town to try to get information on who is behind the revival of the evil digimon.

Izzy and Joe finds out Devimon is behind the attack on File Island. Izzy and Joe meets up with the others and Izzy tells them about Devimon. Tai says, "It looks like we are going to Infinity Mountain." T.K. says, "We had a hard time the first time we fought him it took all of Angemon's power." Matt sees the fear in T.K.'s face and says, "T.K. don't worry Patamon is stronger now and so is the other digimon, Angemon won't use all of his power." So Tai says, "We need to let Gennai know." Izzy takes out his computer and adjust the signal to he gets Gennai.

Izzy tells Gennai about Devimon and Gennai says, "We still don't know who revived or released Devimon." Tai asked, "Do you think Devimon has a trap for us on Infinity Mountain?" Gennai replies, "He might, but use Imperialdramon and fly near the castle and you should avoid the traps." Tai ask, "Davis, Ken you guys ready?" Davis and Ken both said, "Yes." Davis and Ken ask, "You guys ready?" V-mon and Wormmon both said, "Yes."

"V-mon Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"XV-mon"

"Wormmon Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"Stingmon"

"XV-mon, Stingmon DNA Digivolves To"

_(digimon digivolves together)_

"Paildramon"

"Paildramon Mega Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"Imperialdramon"

Izzy puts the coordinates in his computer for Infinity Mountain. Then all the Digidestined get in the compartment on Imperialdramon's back and flew to Infinity Mountain.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	4. Devimon's Trap

**Digital World: Infinity Mountain:**

Imperialdramon landed close to the top of the mountain and the Digidestined get out of the compartment on Imperialdramon's back. Imperialdramon de-digivolved back to V-mon and Wormmon. The Digidestined knows that Devimon would expect them be here soon. So they thought that they could sneak up on him. But Devimon was waiting for the Digidestined. The Digidestined sees a mansion and Tai says, "This mansion looks familiar like we been here before."

Davis ask, "What are you talking about?" Izzy says, "Before Kari, Ken and you we was here on Infinity Mountain and seen a mansion like this one." All the Digidestined got a bad feeling from the mansion but it also felt that the mansion was calling them. Some unknown force was drawing them in. When the Digidestined went in they seen a buffet of food on the table and V-mon said, "There is some food." Then V-mon said, "I only had enough energy to digivolve twice without food."

The Digidestined and their digimon ate the all the food on the table. Then all of a sudden they all felt sleepy so they went looking for beds and the found ten rooms with two beds each. Tai and Agumon took the 1st room, Matt and Gabumon took the 2nd room, T. Patamon took the 3rd room, Kari and Gatomon took the 4th room, Mimi and Palmon took the 5th room, Sora and Biyomon took the 6th room, Joe and Gomamon took the 7th room, Izzy and Tentomon took the 8th room, Ken and Wormmon took the 9th room and Davis and V-mon took the last room. When all the Digidestined fell asleep Devimon showed up and separated the rooms like he did when the 1st seven Digidestined showed up to the Digital World the 1st time and sent the rooms to different places in the Digital World.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	5. Welcome Tamers

**Digital World: File Island:**

Azulongom meets with Gennai on File Island. Azulongmon says, "I sent Zhuqiaomon to get the Tamers cause Davis and Ken will need their help since their digimon can't digivolve to Ultimate without DNA Digivolving." Gennai says, "I hope they can make it in time cause they are going to need help." Azulongmon said, "I am sending the strongest Tamer to Infinity Mountain to fight Devimon and I will send one to help Davis, one to help Ken and one to help find the others."

**Tamers Universe: Human World:**

Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo gets a message from the Grani saying that Zhuqiaomon needs them do come to the Digital World to speak with them. So they go to where Grani is located at they get in it and set the course to go to the Digital World. When the Tamers get to the Digital World the get meet up with Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon and Cyberdramon. Takato ask, "What's wrong, why does Zhuqiaomon want to meet us?" Just then Zhuqiaomon shows up and answers the question. Takato ask, "I thought there just one Universe?" Zhuqiaomon says, "There is four Universe's, and the Universe with the Digidestined needs your help." Then Zhuqiaomon ask, "With you help them?" The Tamers says, "Yes we will." With that Zhuqiaomon opens a portal to the Digidestined's Universe.

**Digidestined Universe: Digital World: File Island:**

Zhuqiaomon comes out of the portal with the Tamers and their digimon. Zhuqiaomon says, "Azulongmon I brought the Tamers." Azulongmon looks at them and says, "We are glad you came to help us the Digidestined's are in trouble." Azulongmon explain about Davis and Ken's digimon that they can't digivolve to Ultimate with DNA Digivolving together. Zhuqiaomon tells Azulongmon the names of the Tamers. Azulongmon says, "Takato, you and Guilmon go and help Davis. Henry, you and Terriermon go help Ken. Rika, you and Renamon go and try to find the others. Ryo, you and Cyberdramon go to Infinity Mountain and fight Devimon." The Tamers all said, "Okay."

**Digital World: Tropical Jungle:**

Davis and V-mon wakes up and sees they are surrounded by lots of trees. Davis ask, "Where are we?" V-mon says, "It looks like we are in a forest or jungle." Davis and V-mon gets up from the ground starts to look around to see which direction to go. Davis decided to go north. Davis and V-mon walking a few miles when they ran into a digimon. Davis and V-mon notice it was Ogremon. Davis yells,"V-MON DIGIVOLVE!"

"V-mon Digivlove To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"V-mon"

Davis ask, "What's wrong?" V-mon says, "I have no energy even though I ate." Then a person showed up with a digimon and introduce himself as Takato Matsuki and his digimon as Guilmon. Takato asked, "Guilmon you ready?" Guilmon says, "Yes."

"Digi Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

_(runs digivolution card through digivice)_

"Guilmon Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"Growlmon"

"Pummel Whack"

Growlmon dodged the attack.

"Pyro Blaster"

Ogremon tired to dodged Growlmon attack but hits him.

Ogremon burns to death before he burst into data and disappeared.

Growlmon de-digivolves back to Guilmon.

**END OF CHAPTER 5 **

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	6. Henry Wong's Help

**Digital World: Native Forest:**

Ken and Wormmon wakes to find themselves in a forest Wormmon says, "This looks like Native Forest." Ken and Wormmon gets up and looks around the forest and Ken ask, "Which way should we go?" Wormmon says, "I think we should go east." So Ken and Wormmon started to walk east. They walked about a mile when Wormmon says, "I can feel a evil presence." Ken didn't know what to do all he knew is Wormmon can't go to Ultimate without V-mon. Just then Ken looked he seen a ghost.

Wormmon looked where Ken was looking at and seen the Digimon Emperor. The Digimon Emperor said, "Hello Ken." Ken said, "How can this be, you was defeated." The Digimon Emperor said, "I guess all I need was the data you left behind when you changed." Then all of a sudden a digimon appear and Ken recognize it as Kimeramon. The Digimon Emperor said, "Meet my digimon Kimeramon." Ken said, "Wormmon digivolve."

"Wormmon Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"Wormmon"

The Digimon Emperor said, "As long I have the same digivice as you, you can't digivolve around me and neither can your friends." Then another person with a digimon said, "I can." The person asked, "Terriermon you ready?" Terriermon said, "Yes."

"Digi Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

_(runs digivolution card through digivice)_

"Terriermon Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"Gargomon"

"Attack Kimeramon!" yelled the Digimon Emperor.

"Heat Viper"

Gargomon barely moved out the way but he still felt the heat off the attack.

"Gargo Laser"

Gargomon attack hits Kimeramon but it does nothing.

Ken says, "Kimeramon is a Ultimate."

The person gets out a blue card and scans it.

"Digi Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

_(runs blue card through digivice)_

"Gargomon Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"Rapidmon"

"Heat Viper"

Rapidmon easily moved out of the way.

"Tri-Beam"

Rapidmon attack hits Kimeramon and he falls to the ground.

"Get up!" yelled the Digimon Emperor.

"Rapid Fire!"

Raipidmon attack hits Kimeramon and he burst into data as does the Digimon Emperor.

Rapidmon de-digivolves back to Terriermon.

Ken asked, "Who are you?" The person replies, "My name is Henry Wong."

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	7. Devimon's Defeat

**Digital World: Infinity Mountain:**

Ryo and Cyberdramon made to Devimon's castle on the top of Infinity Mountain. Ryo and Cyberdramon comes up on a masion and Cybermon sniffed the air and said, "It's a trap don't go in there." Just then Devimon shows up and says, "Ah, a strong adversary." Ryo says, "Cyberdramon and me don't fall in traps easily." With that the battle begun.

"The Touch of Evil"

But Devimon attack didn't faze him.

"Death Hand"

Cyberdramon move out of the way of the attack.

"Desolation Claw"

Cyberdramon attack hits Devimon and erases him instantly.

**Digital World: File Island:**

Gennai and the Digimon Sovereigns watches as Takato finds and helps Davis, Henry finds and helps Ken and Ryo and Cyberdramon defeats Devimon. Azulongmon says, "The Tamers are strong." Gennai asked, "Can they help them in fighting one of the Digimon Bosses?" Zhuqiaomon says, "Yes." Ebonwumon says, "I hope Rika can find the others."

**Digital World: Mihirashi Mountain:**

Tai and Agumon walking when they found Matt and Gabumon. Matt says, "There you are." Tai asked, "How did you get here?" Matt says, "A girl named Rika Nonaka." Tai and Agumon follows Matt and Gabumon to a cave and seen all the Digidestined and three other people. They all introduced themselves. The Digidestined all said their names and all the Tamers said their names. After all the introduces was done Izzy's computer starts to beep it was Gennai. The Digidestined and Tamers both greeted Gennai. Then Gennai said, "The Sovereigns needs you guys to go to Spiral Mountain." The Digidestined and Tamers said, "Okay." Then Takato asked, "What's Spiral Mountain and what's there?" Tai says, "The Dark Masters." Davis says, "If Wormmon and you have enough energy now we can use Imperialdramon to fly there he is fast." V-mon says, "I have enough energy." Wormmon says, "I do too."

"V-mon Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"XV-mon"

"Wormmon Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

Stingmon"

"XV-mon, Sting DNA Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves together)_

Paildramon"

"Paildramon Mega Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"Imperialdramon"

Izzy asked, "Are we all ready?" They all said, "Yes." The Digidestined and Tamers get in the compartment on Imperialdramon's back and flew to Spiral Mountain.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	8. Dark Masters Pt1

**Digital World: Spiral Mountain: Ocean:**

Imperialdramon landed on the Ocean part of Spiral Mountain the Digidestined and Tamers get out of compartment on Imperialdramon's back. Imperialdramon de-digivolves back to V-mon and Wormmon. They was meant by MetalSeadramon. Joe says, "Izzy and I will take him." Tai said, "Okay lets get going." Davis and Ken says,"Ready."

"V-mon Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"XV-mon"

Wormmon Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"Stingmon"

XV-mon, Stingmon DNA Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves together)_

"Paildramon"

"Paildramon Mega Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"Imperialdramon"

The rest of the Digidestined and Tamers gets in the compartment on Imperialdramon's back and flew to the forest.

**Digital World: Spiral Mountain: Forest:**

Imperialdramon landed in the Forest part of Spiral Mountain and was meant by Puppetmon. Mimi said, "Sora and I will take him." Mimi and Sora gets out of the compartment on Imperialdramon's back. Tai said, "To the city." Imperialdramon flew to the city.

**Digital World: Spiral Mountain: City:**

Imperialdramon landed in the City on Spiral Mountain and was meant by Machinedramon. Tai said, "Matt and I will take him." Tai and Matt gets out of the compartment on Imperialdramon's back. Tai said, "The rest of you go and get Piedmon." The Digidestined and Tamers said, "Okay." Imperialdramon flew to the top of Spiral Mountain the Dark Wasteland.

**Digital World: Spiral Mountain: Dark Wasteland:**

Imperialdramon landed in the Dark Wasteland and was meant by three digimon Piedmon, MetalEtemon and MaloMyotismon. T.K. said, "Kari and I will take Piedmon." Takato said, "We will take the Vampire digimon." Davis said, "That leaves us with MetalEtemon."

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	9. Dark Masters Pt2

**Digital World: Spiral Mountain: Ocean:**

MetalSeadramon says, "You two think you can beat me, come and try."

"Gomamon Wrap Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"Plesiomon"

"Tentomon Wrap Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"HerculesKabuterimon"

MetalSeadramon says, "No matter what you digivolve to you won't win."

"River of Power"

Plesiomon and HerculesKabuterimon barely moved out of the way.

"Hydro Impact Crusher"

"Mega Electro Shocker"

MetalSeadramon moved and the way.

"River of Power"

MetalSeadramon attack hits HerculesKabuterimon.

"Sorrow Blue"

Plesiomon attack hits MetalSeadramon.

"Mega Electro Shocker"

HerculesKabuterimon attack hits MetalSeadramon and destroys him.

Plesiomon de-digivolves back to Gomamon and HerculesKabuterimon de-digivolves back to Tentomon.

Joe, Izzy and thier digimon leaves the Ocean area.

**Digital World: Spiral Mountain: Forest:**

Puppetmon says, "Ah you girls can't beat me."

"Biyomon Wrap Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"Phoenixmon"

"Palmon Warp Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"Rosemon"

"Puppet Pummel"

Rosemon and Phoenixmon barely got out the way a tree was deleted during the attack.

"Crimson Flame"

Puppetmon moved out of just get cut off by Rosemon.

"Ivy Hug"

Puppetmon gets entangles in vines. That's when Phoenixmon comes down.

"Star-Light Explosion"

Phoenixmon attack deletes Puppetmon.

Phoenixmon de-digivolves back to Biyomon and Rosemon de-digivolves back to Palmon.

Mimi, Sora and their digimon leaves the Forest area.

**Digital World: Spiral Mountain: City:**

Tai and Matt went searching for Machinedramon. They found by a hospital and Machinedramon says, "I see you find me, now its time for me to destroy you."

"Gig Cannon"

Agumon and Gabumon moved out the way just in time.

Agumon asked, "You ready Gabumon?" Gabumon says, "Yes."

"Agumon Warp Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"WarGreymon"

"Gabumon Wrap Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"MetalGarurumon"

Machinedramon looks at WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon and says, "Just because you digivolved to Mega don't mean anything."

"Infinity Hand"

"Brave Shield"

"Garuru Tomahawk"

MetalGarurumon attack hits Machinedramon.

"Great Tornado"

WarGreymon attack hits Machinedramon and destroys him.

WarGreymon de-digivolves back to Agumon and MetalGarurumon de-digivolves back to Gabumon.

Tai, Matt and their digimon leaves the City area.

**Digital World: Spiral Mountain: Dark Wasteland:**

MaloMyotismon walks up to Piedmon and MetalEtemon.

"Crimson Mist"

The rest of the Digidestined made it there just in time to see Piedmon and MetalEtemon get destroyed.

**Digital World: File Island:**

Azulongmon says, "Enbonwunmon I need you to get the Legendary Warriors. Baihumon I need you to get the D.A.T.S. Members."

**Legendary Warriors Universe: Human World:**

Ophanimon calls Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Zoe and J.P. to come to the Digital World. Takuya and the others go to the train station that leads to the Digital World. Once they get there they meet Ophanimon. Ophanimon says, "I like you guys to meet Enbonwumon, he needs your help." Takuya ask, "What do you need our help with?" Enbonwumon says, "In my universe is under attack and we need help." Ophanimon ask, "Will you guys help them?" The Legendary Warriors says, "Yes." With that Enbonwumon open a portal and leads them to his universe.

**D.A.T.S. Universe: Human World:**

Commander Sampson calls Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi to come to the D.A.T.S. Center. Marcus and the other gets to the D.A.T.S. Center and Commander Sampson said, "Meet Baihumon he needs your help." Baihumon says, "Our universe is getting attacked and we need your help." Commander Sampson ask, "Will you help them?" They all says, "Yes." With that Baihumon open a portal to his universe.

**Digidestined Universe: Digital World: Spiral Mountain: Dark Wasteland:**

The Legendary Warriors and D.A.T.S. get there at the same time to a huge vampire digimon. Tai ask, "How do you Biomerge?" Rika says, "Follow our lead."

"Biomerge Activate!"

(digimon digivolutions)

"Renamon Biomerge To Sakuyamon"

"Guilmon Biomerge To Gallantmon"

"Terriermon Biomerge To MegaGargomon"

"Cyberdramon Biomerge To Justimon"

"Agumon Biomerge To WarGreymon X"

"Gabumon Biomerge To MetalGarurumon X"

"Gomamon Wrap Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"Plesiomon"

"Tentomon Wrap Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"HerculesKabuterimon"

"Gatomon Wrap Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"Magnadramon"

"Patamon Wrap Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"Seraphimon"

"Biyomon Wrap Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"Phoenixmon"

"Palmon Wrap Digivolve To"

_(digimon digivolves)_

"Rosemon"

"Imperialdramon Mode Change To Fighter Mode"

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!"

_(digimon evolutions)_

"Aldamon"

"BeoWolfmon"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

_(digimon evolutions)_

"Zephyrmon"

"Korikakumon"

"MetalKabuterimon"

"DNA Charge Overdrive!"

_(digimon digivolutions)_

"Agumon Double Wrap Digivolve To"

"ShineGreymon"

"Gaomon Double Wrap Digivolve To"

"MirageGaogamon"

"Lalamon Double Wrap Digivolve To"

"Rosemon"

MaloMyotismon says, "Even through there is a lot of you, you can't defeat me."

"Atomic Inferno"

Aldamon attack hits MaloMyotismon but it don't faze him.

BeoWolfmon comes up behind MaloMyotismon.

"Cleansing Light"

BeoWolfmon attack hits MaloMyotismon and does little bit of damage.

"Hurricane Gale"

Zephyrmon attack hits MaloMyotismon but doesn't do any damage.

WarGreymon X says, "Lets combine our attacks.

"Mega Electro Shocker"

"Star-Light Explosion"

"Terra Force"

"Metal Wolf Claw"

"Hydro Impact Crusher"

"Positron Laser"

"Rose Spear"

"Dragon Fire"

"Strike of the Seven Stars"

"Lightning Joust"

"Mega Barrage"

"Spirit Strike"

"Thunder Clap"

"Atomic Inferno"

"Cleansing Light"

"Hurricane Gale"

"Avalanche Axes"

"Electron Cannon"

"Glorious Bust"

"Howling Cannon"

All of the attacks hits MaloMyotismon at the same time and destroys him instantly.

The ground opens up and the Digidestined, the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors and the D.A.T.S members fall into the blackness.

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	10. Demon Lords Pt1

**Unknown Area: Castle: 1st Floor**

The Digidestined, Tamer, D.A.T.S., Legendary Warriors stopped falling. After they stop falling the dedigivolve. They all came to a castle it was black and huge.

Takato ask, "Do we go in there it might be a trap."

Tai says, "It might be but we won't know unless we go in."

The Digidestined, Tamers, D.A.T.S. and the Legendary Warriors walks in through the door. They was amazed at the size of the castle on the inside. There was over 100 rooms on the 1st floor where they was all at. They noticed the stairs and look up there was 7 floors with just about over 100 room on each of them it looked like.

Then the Digidestined, Tamers, D.A.T.S and Legendary Warriors heard some noises from the 2nd room on the floor they was on. Then the seen Koichi, Chiaki, Katsuharu, Teppei and Teruo. Takuya, Koji, Tommy, J.P and Zoe was happy to see them.

Just then one of the Demon Lords showed up and Koichi recognizes the Digimon as Laylamon.

"That's Laylamon she the Demon Lord of Lust and her attacks are Phantom Pains, Nazar Nail, Darkness Love, Empress Emblaze and Evil Sigh," said Koichi.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

(digimon _evolution)_

"Agunimon"

"Lobomon"

"Kumamon"

"Kazemon"

"Beetlemon"

"Loweemon"

"Grumblemon"

"Arbormon"

"Mercurymon"

"Ranamon"

"Biomerge Activate!"

_(digimon evolution)_

"Agumon biomerge to WarGreymon X"

"Gabumon biomerge to MetalGarurumon X"

"Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon"

"Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon"

"Terriermon biomerge to MegaGargomon"

"Cyberdramon biomerge to Justimon"

"The rest say alert we might need you soon," said WarGreymon X. "Agunimon, you and the rest of the Legendary Warriors protect our friends," continued WarGreymon X.

"Let's combine our attacks and if that don't work than we can use the rest of them," said MetalGarurumon X.

Laylamon hears what they said and comes in for attack.

"Phantom Pain"

The attack barely missed WarGreymon X and the rest.

Now WarGreymon X, MetalGarurumon X, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon and Justimon comes in for attacks.

"Terra Force"

"Metal Wolf Claw"

"Lightning Joust"

"Spirit Strike"

"Mega Barrage"

"Justice Burst"

All the attack combined together and hits Laylamon and Laylamon burst into data then Justimon adorbs Laylamon's data.

Then they heard a loud evil laugh echoing.

Then they was all teleported to the 2nd floor.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


End file.
